Bone Skuls (Episode)
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Bon_Sukaruzu.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 17 |last = Zakuro Invades |next = Dio Sivac's Curse }} is the 17th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on July 28, 2012. Plot The episode continues on Zakuro's invasion. After defeating the Grif Brothers, Zakuro pinpoints Raichi as his next opponent. As soon as Raichi accepts, Zakuro stands Bone Skuls and made strange cuts in the battlefield, the holes of which Tatsuma noted to look like a Flower. As Bone Skuls stands in a Gate Card right in the middle of the Flower-shaped Battlefield set-up, it added up a challenge wherein neither Bakugan should fall down to any of the holes and that any straight shot would be rendered obviously ineffective. Zakuro taunts Raichi to try and inflict Critical K.O. on Bone Skuls. As Raichi takes his turn, he remembered the fate of Kilan Leoness and Van Falco. Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis at a curved angle to successfully avoid the holes and go straight to the middle of the field where Bone Skuls awaits. Raichi aimed to inflict Critical K.O. on Bone Skuls but due to the latter's Skull Cyclone feature combined with Zakuro's Special Techniques "Evil Hold" and "Evil Reverse," Munikis was violently tossed back to Raichi. Raichi was able to catch Hollow Munikis with his hands just in time. Everyone felt terrified and Master Jyou noted that there may be a slim chance that anyone would be able to defeat Dio Sivac or Bone Skuls. Raichi takes another turn and shoots Hollow Munikis but this time, Zakuro's Bone Skuls tossed Munikis faster that it hit Raichi's stomach. Zakuro berates Raichi as being weak and undeserving of Sechs Tavanel as he enveloped himself and Raichi in a Dark Vortex. Raichi felt terrified as Zakuro stares back at him. He sees Bone Skuls in the battlefield and remembered what Savac did to him previously. As Raichi was about to succumb to the darkness, a flicker of Rise Dragaon's light appeared and Harubaru's voice got through the Dark Vortex. Harubaru fussed at Raichi that he can do better. The Dark Vortex vanishes, surprising Zakuro. Raichi regains momentum and takes another turn. He shoots Hollow Munikis using the Special Technique "BakuTech: Kagen no Tsuki" (Last Quarter of the Moon). Zakuro called it a futile attempt and Hollow Munikis is caught up again in the Skull Cyclone. Zakuro uses the Technique "Evil Raider" and Bone Skuls threw Hollow Munikis far up in the air. As everyone felt worried about where Munikis may end up, Raichi confidently commands Munikis to emerge and the fullness of the Kagen no Tsuki was shown. Master Jyou explains to everyone how the Kagen no Tsuki works. It causes Munikis to move like the Moon in its full phase. As Hollow Munikis landed back into the battlefield, Raichi uses another move called "Moon Walker" which finally took down Bone Skulls. Tatsuma happily announced "Hollow Munikis Critical K.O.!" Master Jyou explained how the Moon Walker had effectively knocked down Bone Skuls. The Moon Walker caused Hollow Munikis to powerfully spin and combined with precise timing, the Skull Cyclone became ineffective. Raichi thanked Harubaru on how the latter helped him overcome darkness. Then, Harubaru's mind caught a glimpse of two red eyes blazing in anger. Turning their gazes to Zakuro, they see him enveloped in a huge dark aura with blazing red eyes. The episode ends with Zakuro pronouncing Harubaru's name with a sinister tone of voice. Featured Brawls Zakuro vs Raichi Kuronashi Zakuro stands Bone Skuls Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis and attempts Critical K.O. Zakuro uses Evil Hold and Evil Reverse in conjunction with the Skull Cyclone feature. Hollow Munikis is shot back to Raichi. Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis and attempts to Critical K.O. again. Hollow Munikis is caught up again in Bone Skuls' Skull Cyclone. Hollow Munikis is shot back to Raichi again. Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis and uses the Kagen no Tsuki special technique. Zakuro uses Evil Raider in conjunction with the Skull Cyclone, shooting Hollow Munikis into the air. Raichi uses the Moon Walker special technique and successfully knocks out Bone Skuls. 'Winner: Raichi ' Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Master Jyou * Sho Grif * Koh Grif * Zakuro BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Darkus Hollow Munikis * Darkus Bone Skuls Trivia *This episode was adapted from Raichi VS Zakuro: Battle of Darkness. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes